


Blood Lust

by kronette



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How does it feel to lay down with the Devil?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2000 under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.

Zeke was looking forward to a semi-relaxing day.  It was a Saturday in upper Washington State.  The weather wasn't too wet; wasn't too dry.  There was a pleasant breeze coming off the Pacific, bringing a sting of salt in the air.  He sighed and rolled over, coming nose to nose with the Devil.    
  
Zeke groaned, muttered, "Not today," and rolled back.  Warm breath caressed his neck which he tried to ignore.    
  
"Come now, Ezekiel.  Is that any way to talk to the Dark Lord of the Underworld?"    
  
That ingratiating tone tore along his nerve endings, no matter how many times he heard it.  He pulled a pillow over his head.  "Go away!"  
  
Small tendrils of warmth streaked along his back, growing more intense with each pass.  Up and down, the lightest touch he knew to be the Devil's fingertips.  
  
"Ezekiel," Lucifer murmured as the touch grew firmer, the fire of the Devil's touches marking him.  His skin was ablaze with feeling, nerve endings screaming to be released from the torture.    
  
He arched into the sensations, wanting more and hating himself for it at the same time.  Temptation at the highest form, from the originator of sin.  Resistance was no longer an option.  He didn't have a prayer of hope.   
  
Prayer.  Devil.  He was full of 'em lately.    
  
The bed shifted behind him; the Devil spooned up against his back.  Lucifer's voice was low and seductive.  "How does it feel to lay down with the Devil?"    
  
Zeke matched Lucifer's tone.  "About the same as when I lay down by myself."    
  
"Really?"  A sure hand cupped his balls.  "Do you do this when you're by yourself?"  Warmth.  Heat.  Too hot; not hot enough...his mouth opened in a silent scream, unsure anymore whether he felt pleasure or pain.  He wanted it to stop; wanted it to go on forever.  Stop, don't stop...which one actually left his lips, he wasn't sure.  He didn't care.  All he knew was the burning sensation ceased.  He rolled over and glared at the Devil, who was looking at him with the smug expression he had grown to hate.    
  
He dug his fingers into Lucifer's hair and roughly yanked him closer.  "Don't fuck with me," he hissed as his lips claimed Lucifer's.  Zeke bit, sucked, gnawed and otherwise fully plundered the furnace that was the Devil's mouth.  He got as good as he gave; blood filled his mouth where his lower lip was split, and impossibly hot fingers dug into his flesh.    
  
He wanted more.  He rolled again, pushing Lucifer into the mattress with his heavier weight.  His thigh jammed up against the Devil's crotch, causing him to howl.  What a delicious sound.  He intended to make Lucifer repeat it.  He attacked the pseudo-flesh beneath him with teeth and lips, paying no mind to the damage he was inflicting.  Nails dragged across Lucifer's chest, leaving a trail of ragged flesh.  Blood welled from the cuts and Zeke bent to suck at it, driving the Devil to another howl.  Zeke felt sharp points like daggers slice his back; he didn't mind.  It made his cock all the harder; his need all that greater.    
  
He was going to fuck that smug grin right off Lucifer's face.    
  
Right now, the grin was gone; replaced by swollen, parted lips smeared with Zeke's blood.  Face a mask of concentration, trying not to show any emotion.  He'd break that concentration if it was his last act as a human being.  He shifted and humped a bit, getting his drawstring pants down to his ankles and off his feet.  Lucifer growled and tried to claw at him.  He clamped his hands around Lucifer's wrists and held them near the Devil's head.    
  
"No."  One word.  One demand.  One order.    
  
Lucifer stopped struggling for the time being, his eyes ablaze with the fires of Hell.  Enough for Zeke to snake his knees under Lucifer's legs, positioning himself.    
  
"You're going to have to let me go," Lucifer taunted him with a saucy grin.   
  
"Like hell," Zeke snarled as he cast about for some sort of restraint.  Not finding anything within reach, he drew the Devil's wrists together above his head, and held them with one hand.  He quickly shoved Lucifer's pants down, positioned his cock at Lucifer's entrance, and shoved himself inside.    
  
The resulting raging howl from Lucifer called to something dark, deep inside him.  He was glad that the Devil could receive pain as well as he could give it.  Zeke had to use both hands to keep Lucifer underneath him.  The Devil bucked and writhed, pulling Zeke's cock further into the...heat.  Burning, savage heat. Sweat broke out over his body as he tried to endure it, but he had to pull out.  The stench of burning flesh filled his nostrils.    
  
"Play with the Devil, you get burned," the creature under Zeke taunted.    
  
"You're forgetting one thing," Zeke rasped as he rammed himself home once again. "I'm part of you."  He covered Lucifer's mouth with his own, swallowing the incensed words waiting to spill forth.  He could feel his flesh burning from the intense heat.  He pulled out just enough to feel the coolness of the air, then shoved himself back into Lucifer.    
  
He threw all his weight into his thrusts, impaling the Devil on his cock, driving Lucifer off the bed.  His grip tightened on Lucifer's wrists, bending the body underneath his unnaturally.  The Devil took it all and demanded more.    
  
The friction created more heat, which scorched even more, and Lucifer laughed as Zeke's thrusts faltered.  Agonizing pain lanced through his cock, mixed with the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced.  Sweat stung his eyes as he gasped for breath.  The need-the hunger-grew.  He thrust harder, faster, deeper, determined to finish.  His balls tightened and he felt the first wave of orgasm hit.  A yell built deep in his chest, forcing its way out as he pulsed deep inside the Devil.  His entire body went into convulsions, and he lost all sense of time.    
  
His chest hurt.  His arms hurt.  His cock hurt.  He wanted nothing but to sleep for a month.  Warm breath tickled the back of his neck.    
  
"You know, you forgot one thing, too, Ezekiel.  Payback's a bitch."    
  
Zeke screamed as searing pain filled his asshole.  Lucifer's cock was like a branding iron on his soul, ripping him open at every thrust.  He couldn't move; couldn't breathe.  The Devil had him pinned to the bed, knees shoved apart, hands crushed to the mattress, leaving him completely to Lucifer's mercy.  The only problem with that was, the Devil wasn't known for being merciful.    
  
It felt like hours.  The pain increased with each harsh thrust, until Zeke's entire body, every fiber of his being, was filled with it.  Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, Lucifer upped it another level - tearing into him with his teeth; nails ripping at flesh.  The pounding grew more frenzied, and Zeke prayed that his torment was nearing the end.  His entire body went numb as Lucifer pulsed liquid fire into him, finally releasing him.  Zeke couldn't move.  Couldn't feel.  He lay there spent, willing his body to shut down and die.    
  
A finger seared his flesh as it traced the wounds along his shoulder.  "You'd do well to remember that next time, Ezekiel.  Though I must say, it was quite enjoyable."    
  
Zeke's muscles started to tremble from overuse.  His body began to protest the abuse.  He flinched as he felt Lucifer's hot lips against the nape of his neck.    
  
"Sleep well, Ezekiel.  I'll be back tomorrow."    
  
The End  
  



End file.
